Wrathful Skies
by coconut.jpg
Summary: The ends are the new beginnings, or so they say. She wanted to be the ending, but he desperately needed to be her new beginning. / JasperxOC fic.
1. Prologue: Decisions

Sometimes, we make our decisions basing them on our feelings. Sometimes, we make our decisions basing them on our opinions. Or someone else's. Sometimes unwillingly. Sometimes in a rush. And, sometimes, we don't even get to base them on anything. We don't get to make them at all.

 _Decisions._

Be careful, darling.

There is no going back when you make one.

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **I just had to. This is how I picture my lovely Adelaide. A perfect mix of sweet, hot and girly. But also so damn badass in a way it makes me cry.**

 **Adelaide Wrath - _Danielle Campbell_ , because she is too perfect. Period.**


	2. Hopelessness

Here we go, little ones.

It's been so long since I've posted anything Twilight related anywhere but it's time. Yes. Everyone needs to go back to the beginning once in a while.

* * *

There was nothing else to hide, there was nothing else to do. Her mind was so cluttered with all the possibilities that it almost made her head hurt. And almost made her back away from the decision she made nearly twenty-four hours ago – something she could not afford.

Adelaide smiled gently, shaking her head. Of curse she could not back away now, everything was prepared so well. Nothing to hold on to, no ladder to come down from the roof of her house and a bottle of her father's favorite Scotch in her hand. She didn't forget about anything actually, not even the fact that she needed to make sure it was quite late in the night so none of her nosy neighbors could see her fall down and die.

 _Hopefully._

You can call her a coward, a stupid little child that couldn't be called anything but selfish. But how could she live any longer? How could she imagine her life without her mother's smile, her father's snarky comments and her brother's sweet compliments? Their warmth, their love, the feeling of being home? She did not feel any of those anymore. Actually, she did not feel anything anymore and that made her think it was the right thing to do. She had no one to go to. An empty house filled with memories and a broken heart was no hope for her, no home she could return to, no future planned beforehand. No happiness. No _joy_. What else was there for her poor little soul, other than death? She did not know if there was something behind the grey veil of this world. But she planned to find out soon enough.

Adelaide took a deep breath, her lips curling a little. The sky was dark above her, millions of stars never making it bright enough. It reminded her of her life now - black, dull, never really going to lighten up no matter how many people could be there for her. She just needed to turn it off. To make it stop.

Taking the last sip of the alcohol, she put the bottle down and stood up. One step, two steps, three steps. One up, another one following.

"Goodnight, Adelaide."

―――――――――――――――

At first there was nothing, actually.

Darkness.

 _It was dark._

And then it became painful.

So, so dark and painful.

She felt as if every single part of her body was being ripped off over and over again. Her head was pounding, her back felt as if someone was pouring boiling water all over her spine. _God damn it, is this how dying feels like?_

She wanted to scream so badly, even f only for herself. Actually, no, she wanted to open her eyes and scream for any kind of relief when a sudden wave of realization overcame her. She _jumped_. So, was this actually the biblical hell? It was burning her bones to the edge of making her rethink the decision of jumping. Damn it, a simple shot in the head would be more peaceful than this!

But there was no going back from this, not when she actually made this decision a fact. She was never this girl who could change her mind over and over again; not that it would've been possible now. Since the early years of her life, she was able to focus on one target, aim and shoot. And she never missed a spot. Wanting to get some piano lessons? No problem. A year course done in less than three months. Basketball team for boys? Why not making one for girls. Done. In less than a week. Learning to cook something new, foreign? There was nothing that Adelaide Wrath could not do. Her parents were always so happy and proud of her achievements. Her brother always kept joking that he could never be able to replace her unique abilities.

But what was the use of this, if she could not predict what would happen after they decided they would take her someplace special for her birthday? What was the use of this all, if she could not stop what happened there, on the road? Damn it. Damn it. _Damn it._

The fire kept burning and burning, never ceasing.

In the midst of her personal hell, her eyes did not open to see someone standing over her. Her hand did not respond to the touch being applied. She could not feel her rattled bones mending, her spine beginning to come together and her ribs popping back in their previous locations. Adelaide was not aware that the crescent mark on her neck, her wrist and thigh was the reason of her withering in pain inside.

Over her small body, there was a man. A man with fair hair and a stoic composure. Taking her up in his arms, he could not believe how fragile she actually was. He could not believe that this frail, sweet-faced girl could actually make the decision to jump. What made her do so? What if he was not there, hunting near the borders of Seattle? What if he was just a tad late, only to hear the last beat of her heart?

He did not know how the hell he resisted her sweet blood that kept spilling everywhere. Maybe it was the deer he had devoured just a few minutes before, or maybe because her face was a little too beautiful to just let it disappear in the ground. He just knew he needed to save her, no matter what.

He looked at the heart-shaped face of this young girl. If it wasn't for the circumstances, he could imagine her skin being the color of a peach, cheeks pinkish and eyes glossy. What was the color of them, he wondered? Blue? Brown? Green? Green, he thought, would match the color of her hair; hazelnut brown, sleek and semi-curly cascade that was now falling over his forearm.

"What the hell is going on?"

Without a second thought, the man turned on his heels with the fragile, shaking body in his arms, ready to face the anger of his brother. He could see the confusion on the other's face, matching his feelings that Jasper could feel from miles away actually. They were intense. He knew that Edward was roaming through his mind just to find some kind of justification for the blonde's actions but there was none. Jasper could not understand his motives either.

Anger. Confusion. Anger. Shock. Anger. Fear. Anger. Curiosity. Anger. Shock. _Anger. Anger. Anger_...

"Edward. Will you please stop being an emotional roller-coaster for a minute or two?" The blonde hissed after yet another second of emotional wave, trying to calm the other down.

"What have you done, Jasper? Are you insane?" Edward's eyes landed upon the small girl, as if he was ready to nearly rip her away from the other's arms and drop the body in the woods.

The older man sighed and shook his head, pulling the body closer to his own.

"No, or at least I'm not quite aware of that." _Not quite a joke, but worth the try._ "Now, will you help me take her to Carlisle or not?"

―――――――――――――――

 _I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you;_ _  
T_ _ake me back to the night we met..._

Through the waves of raging fire flowing through her tiny body, she could hear the song being played over and over again. It was her favorite song, yes. It made her think of happy times, yes. But why was she suddenly remembering this? Why was this one, particular song ringing in her ears as if someone kept playing it for her?

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you;_ _  
O_ _h, take me back to the night we met..._

There was a possibility that her mind kept playing tricks, so she would be able to overcome the everlasting pain. It felt like forever. No matter how hard she tried to think of something else just for a single moment, one of the flames would always lick yet another part of her body as if trying to take away the last piece of hope that it would ever end.

As soon as she thought about this, her heart began to slow down just a tad by a second. How was she aware of that? Oh God, with every single beat she would arch her back, as if her heart tried to escape from her body. But it did not last forever. Adelaide did not count minutes or seconds but she knew it wasn't all that long at all.

Slowly, the fire that kept tormenting her for quite some time began retreating from her body. It began slowly at first, leaving the tips of her fingers and toes pleasingly cool, but soon enough it moved further up. Arms, collarbone, neck. Down her spine and legs. Was she finally being transferred to heaven? Maybe she did deserve it after all? It would explain the relief she felt once the fire nearly completely faded. Yes, that must have been heaven.

Oh, how pleasing of an experience it was.

Her lips curled a little, ready to smile when she heard voices. A lot of them. They were whispering, not quiet enough for her not to hear them. Or maybe it was all on purpose? Interesting.

" _She's waking up. I'm positive she's listening to us even now."_

" _She is going to be so confused when she wakes up. It makes me a little anxious."_

" _Oh, Esme. It's going to be fine. She is a strong girl, she didn't scream even once in those two days."_

" _Emmett! That's not the point at all."_

" _Where is Jasper? I thought he would want to see his creation wake up."_

" _Stop calling her_ his creation _. You know how much he detests himself at the moment."_

" _But..."_

So melodic. Maybe she did not go to hell after all? The fire finally escaped, leaving her body cold and relieved. Her smile widened as she finally dared to open her eyes, only to realize that she could not focus them on anything in particular. Oh, why was everything so bright in colors? Something has been floating over her nose, too, like a crescent or maybe a small bug. But it did not move and there was so many of them that...

She sat up with all the force she suddenly felt the rush of, eyes wide and lips parted. No, that could not be heaven. Adelaide looked around, taking in every single detail and registering what was wrong and what could not be all that bad. Her brain was creating different explanations as to why she's not buried in dirt yet but the only thing that crossed her mind was something that made her feel devastated.

"Oh God, I _failed_?" She nearly cried, looking down at her incredibly pale legs covered with a small part of something that could be a dress. "How could I fail? I _never_ fail."

"Adelaide, it's all okay. You're just fine." One of the melodic voices interrupted her inner fight with her thoughts, making her do something she could never think was possible. She was suddenly scared, so, so scared. What the hell happened? She jumped. She took her own life. She should be dead, not hear some melodic voices.

She nearly jumped off her bed, less than a second later finding herself pressed against one of the walls, with teeth bared and her posture leaned forward. Her eyes focused on the owner of this melodic voice, for the first time realizing he was not the only one in the room. The sudden realization that she wouldn't be able to take them out in one go was surprising. But that did not struck her as much as her reaction.

As soon as she realized what the hell she's doing, Adelaide's eyes widened. _Bared teeth? Taking them out one by one?_ What the hell was she thinking?

"Can someone explain to me, why am I not dead yet?" Her whispering voice was so, so different! It did not lose the sharp note to it, but it definitely was not her regular, neutral sound. She could hear the difference. It was way more melodic, sweet, calming even. No matter how shaky.

"We will explain. But please, try to calm down now."

This voice again. She realized it clearly belonged to the guy who was slowly reaching out to her, as if ready to take her into his arms. Was he an angel? Because he did look like one with those dark, sparkly orbs of his and body that Adonis could only dream of.

She slowly straightened up, taking a shaky step forward. Her skin was so, so pale but glowing at the same time. Her dark hair was falling down in curls over her breast that were covered with soft fabric of some simple white dress - just as she thought. Her feet were bare but she did not feel any kind of cold piercing them. The floor felt quite warm, actually.

"Explain. What the hell happened to me and why am I not buried deep down under the ground." Her eyes focused on the man, her vision growing redder by a second. "Now."


	3. Realization

**Chapter number two is coooooming! It's so late in here now, almost 4AM in the morning and I feel like dying but I needed to upload it. I don't know why, since I think it's like the most boring shit I've ever come up with but just wait, really. I'm about to get this shit going and all.**

 **One more thing, though - if you're curious as to how I picture my sweet Adelaide, take a few steps back and check out A/N in Prologue. I just couldn't resist. I will be posting soundtrack, too. Soon. _When I have time_. And most of those goddamn exams out of my way.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XoXo**

 **Kaleo "No Good" - Listen. It's worth it.**

* * *

"So, you're saying that you are all goddamn vampires and you... You went hunting and then you thought..." Adelaide took a deep breath, closing her eyes and tried her best to calm herself down. "What the hell were you thinking, actually? Was it like, _oh, hey look at this girl! She probably wanted to die, that's why she probably jumped off of the roof of her house, so she could probably end her suffering? Oh, hey, I've got a brilliant idea, bro! Let's just turn her into some blood-sucking creature that she probably only read about on some fanfiction sites and dense books! That will be amazing, let's go!_ or what?" Adelaide fumed, looking at confused faces of the people gathered around her. She didn't even know their names, actually, all she knew was that this handsome one was called Edward but she couldn't care less – she wasn't going to act all sweet and loving around them when she was simply angry as fuck.

The Adonis-look-a-like looked at her with some kind of caution, as if she was ready to jump at him and tear his head off. Actually, she did feel like it for a slight second but then again, she was no monster. Or at least she hoped she wasn't one.

"Look, my brother just wanted to save you, that's all. He didn't do it out of spite or some sick reasons." The vampire sighed, the rest of his family moving slightly in his direction, as if ready to shelter him from... From... _her_. "He just wanted to help."

Her eyes fluttered, as if tears were going to sprung and fall on her cheeks but none of that happened. She just took a deep breath, looking at every single face in the room, trying to detect emotions plastered all over them.

Compassion. Care. Worry. Caution. Understanding. It was all so visible that she just shook her head, sighing quietly under her nose. Maybe she was overreacting? Maybe that was her fate all along? But, then again, the pain and the loss were still there, tearing her cold heart apart. What was left for her in this world, if she was going to live forever without even one member of her closest ones?

It was all so messed up that she wanted to scream. Or jump again.

But before she could even consider anything more, she realized there was another feeling bubbling within her. Something like flames, licking her insides and throat – a slight resemblance of the fire that tormented her when she was lying there, unconscious. It strengthened once she took a deep breath, feeling as if the air only made it worse.

"What is happening to me?" She asked quietly, turning to face the man once more. "What is going on?"

Edward shook his head briefly, the caution still there as he looked Adelaide in the eyes, furrowing his brows.

"You need to feed, Adelaide." He sighed once more, and she thought it was getting tiresome. Did he make any other sounds, aside from sighing as if he was some pansy lil' shit?

"I don't even want to know how the hell do you know my name." She spat through gritted teeth, not minding the fact that his face turned to show annoyance. "What do you mean, _feed_?"

He brushed his fingers through his hair, shaking his head once more before stretching his hand out in hope to make her grip it. He was once new, too. He was once ready to die, too. He thought he knew how she felt about this and he was not going to make this any harder for her.

"Come with me." He nodded at his outstretched hand. "Come with me, and I'll show you. We can discuss everything else later on."

She did know what made her do so, but she hesitantly did grip it tight. Maybe the fact that the flames were growing harder and harder by every passing second? Adelaide didn't know but she was sure that she needed something to quench this thirst and at the thought of drinking water she cringed so hard, she was surprised herself.

As soon as Edward took a hold of her hand, he opened the window and jumped on the windowsill, the newborn following shortly after.

And then he pulled her down.

―――――――――――――――

It was like being trapped somewhere inside his own mind. He could not comprehend how the hell was he able to damage someone so badly. An innocent girl, as a matter of fact, who wanted to die right there and then. Why did he save her? That was the question of the week but there was something, a pull of some sorts, that dragged his teeth out and made them sink again. Not in terms of feeding, but in terms of turning her so she could...

What? _Live?_

If she wanted to live, then she wouldn't have jumped off that building. The picture in his mind was devastating. Rattled bones, broken spine, head marked with multiple bruises and wounds... But she was still breathing. Her life was escaping her, her ribs must have pierced her lungs but her heart kept fighting. If he didn't act there and then, she would die. A painful, slow death that he didn't wish for her.

Jasper got up slowly, too slow for a vampire actually, looking once more at the view before him. The sun was almost ready to set down and he smiled briefly as some of the light danced on his skin. After what he had done, he couldn't bare the thought of looking at his family. Another vampire to take care of was not something any of them wished for but the need was stronger. Although, he had to admit – he wasn't ready to face consequences of his actions just yet.

 _More._ Major Jasper Whitlock was suddenly scared. In a childish manner, in fact. What if she was so devastated that she wouldn't even let him explain? It didn't look good, him not being there when she woke up but he just couldn't bring himself to face her just yet. Adelaide. The name rang in his head, making his insides crunch. When did he become so weak, actually? God damn it.

Jasper shook his head, ready to turn around and head home but then he heard some voices around a mile away. One was familiar – it was Edward's voice, actually. But who was he talking to? The other was a female's voice, that was for sure. Then it clicked.

Adelaide. This girl, once again.

He thought of stepping in – the sudden wave of possessiveness making him bare his teeth but then he just shook his head. He wasn't even there when she woke up. Who was he to interrupt? His brother probably took her hunting. Edward was better at controlling himself, he could show her what she could and could not do. Jasper was good at fighting but when it came to controlling his urges, it was hard. Very hard, actually.

With that thought, he backed away slowly. Trees hiding his posture for a few more seconds before he turned away and went on his way back home. Maybe some of the feelings that his family members shared would be enough to make him forget his own for a second.

―――――――――――――――

Edward wasn't the best teacher in the world but it was enough for now, as she thought. Not that she could stand the fact that her diet consisted of blood of some innocent Bambi, but if she had to choose, she would prefer this over a human.

They were walking down the path, unconsciously following their scents back home. She was full, yes, after devouring a mountain lion and a deer but it didn't change the fact that somewhere deep down she was... disgusted. Devastated. Maybe grossed out to no end. Adelaide could catch Edward's eye once in a while, but she couldn't care less. That wasn't something to be concerned about; she was no fragile and shy girl anymore. She needed to start fresh, be someone new. It seemed like the only way for her to get through with this mess.

"You don't have to change, Adelaide." The vampire spoke in a soft voice, making her raise an eyebrow at him. Ah, his _gift_. He told her about it as they went out to hunt. That was quite bothersome, but her brain processed that with some unknown easiness that surprised her. Edward taught her that some vampires possessed gits and she registered that. Period.

"I don't really care anymore, really." She shrugged her arms, her voice a little too distant. "I got the second chance I never wanted. I gotta make the best of it, yeah?"

"But you seem to be quite good as you are." His eyebrows furrowed. "Not that I could know possibly more than what I could read from your thoughts, but tough girls make good companions and friends. And they also deal with life pretty well."

Adelaide rolled her eyes, his words having no effect on her. He was in no place to say anything. Deal with life pretty well? _Fuck_ , she jumped off of her roof, that's how well she deals with life.

"Well, that was so on point I nearly laughed." Adelaide snorted, shaking her head. "You're talking to a suicidal girl, remember? One that actually can't even die properly. So, please, spare me this father-like bullshit. I'm in no mood to hear that. Sorry."

She didn't mean to snap, really. But she also didn't want to take this shit from someone who knew nothing about her. Adelaide had nothing to be happy about at the moment, really. Although being somehow an improved creature, she couldn't imagine living this way, feeding off of animals, never sleep, being forever alone in this world. Because, who would want a suicidal girl, with head messed up on so many levels? No one sane enough, actually. Or maybe there were some mental vampires lurking around in the shadows? She scoffed quietly, shaking her head. There was no doubt, but was there anyone as messed up as she was? Adelaide felt... _alone_. Once more.

After that thought, though, her mind was suddenly sobered up by the scent that suddenly entered her nostrils. It happened in a matter of seconds, they were walking quite slowly but she got the feeling that even if she was running with the speed of light, she would be able to catch this one. What was this wonderful smell? It was on the path both of them were going, so vivid as if someone was there seconds ago. But she didn't hear anything? She also didn't see anyone. But she could clearly smell... _Honey? Lemons? Black tea?_ And something else, something sharp yet refreshing... _Maybe pine?_ Yes, definitely pine. It lured her in some ways. It did not belong to a human being, for sure, because it did not rise flames in her throat and animals... No, animals could not smell this way. Was this a vampire? But then again, it was so amazing... _So alluring..._

Her eyes closed, a sudden smile entered her lips as she began to trace the scent, feeling it become closer and closer. Adelaide was so enchanted she didn't even realize that Edward had been looking at her with so much confusion and surprise at her thoughts that it would probably last for an eternity. He followed her quietly, not willing to anger her again – an angry newborn was not something he wanted to deal with right there and then. He also could smell the scent but it was mere, not as vivid as she imagined. He also knew who it belonged to, he could hear his brother before – his thoughts telling him that the older didn't want to interfere for obvious reasons. But the look on Adelaide's face made him realize that something was off. Very, very off. Was it her gift? Smelling people? But what would it be used for? If she went off hunting down someone, being so enchanted as she was now, it would be pointless.

Well, that surely was something.

They approached Cullen's Mansion, side by side but soon enough she was leaving him behind, step by step getting closer to something she was looking for unknowingly. Her senses were still clouded, as he could read, but she also grew this subconscious state of awareness that most of newborns didn't have yet. It was fascinating at some point.

Entering after her, he scanned the room. Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs and he did not want to invade their minds at the moment, really. Carlisle and Esme went off hunting and Jasper... Jasper was just sitting there, on the couch, seemingly unaware of what was happening. Seemingly, yeah. He was actually listening, not ready to turn around and face his creation just yet.

Adelaide was in some kind of a trance, looking around as to where the scent came from. And when she realized so, she was standing before a blonde male, looking down at him with a surprised look. The scent was so powerful now, yet it did not tire her at all. Adelaide felt as if she would be able to have it close forever. She scanned his face slowly, from blonde locks, through golden eyes to the Ralph Lauren's sweater that covered his upper body. She did not dare to look further down, instead she locked her eyes with his own and cocked her head to the side.

"Who are you?" Adelaide muttered quietly, trapping her bottom lip between her lips. The feeling of pull was getting stronger by a second - as if her whole being was ready to scream if she did not hear his voice. And the man stood up, towering over her in a manner that made her feel like a child. He scanned her face slowly, pure gold pouring all over her before she could hear him speak – and his voice was even more alluring than his scent. Melodic, but with a raspy note to it, leaving her chest drop with a nearly soundless gasp.

"I'm Jasper." He responded with a slightly audible Texan accent, gulping down slightly. He stopped for a second, letting his name sink in and, ignoring her slight smile, the man added one more thing."And I'm the one who turned you."

Adelaide blinked a few times. What was he saying? It could not be true – she would have been able to smell him before, really. That scent was nothing that could be mistaken. Besides, was this walking angel able to do such thing? He looked so calm, so peaceful that she didn't want to hear any kind of this bullshit anymore.

But then... Then the last memory of her human life popped up. Eyes. Those beautiful, golden eyes that made her smile despite the fact that all she wanted to do was scream in pain.

The realization hit her with a force of a speeding truck, making her own orbs widen and she took a step back, shaking her head. Was this really possible? Was this the person who decided to take her death away? Anger washed over her with a speed of light, and before she knew it, she began to tremble, fingers clenching on his throat. She did not care about the scent anymore. She did not care about his voice. She did not care about the golden eyes of his.

"You _bastard._ " She hissed out instead.

And then the hell broke loose.


	4. Longing

**Chapter number three is coming. And I'm still tired. Like, seriously, what the hell is happening - that I do not know but I think school is killing me slowly. At least my mad mind is still intact. Who would've guessed?**

 **Well, anyway. This is so goddamn crazy but I got this idea around half an hour ago when I was finishing this chapter. I got tingly writing this, no kidding.**

 **Enjoy, darlings!**

 **XoXo**

 **Lord Huron "The Night We Met" - my recommendation for this chapter.**

* * *

Adelaide was leaned against the balustrade, looking at the dark sky above her. She was quite aware that the rustling and whispers inside the house revolved around her but that didn't bother her much. Yes, of course, she acted like an immature lil' shit but even the beautiful scent that left her longing for more wasn't enough to stop her anger. She didn't even exactly know what was she angry about, when she couldn't change her past. She was immortal now. Maybe that was a good start at some point.

With a small sigh, she pulled herself up and jumped off the balcony, pursing her lips into a tight line as she didn't manage to land so gracefully and soundlessly as she planned. Her feet carried her towards the small bench near the Southern side of the woods, and she slowly sat on it, careful not to use too much strength. She's already made a nice hole in a wall once she threw Jasper against it. If she didn't put that much effort into it, what was the next best thing she was able to do?

With a cheeky grin, she leaned against the bench, eyes once again on the dark sky. She was kind of ashamed, right after the whole family ran down, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It wasn't so fun to explain Rosalie, why she played with her brother the way a cat played with a mouse before he ate her. But it still was worth it.

However, she still replayed the words Carlisle assured her with. He was willing to give her a place in his home, with his children, just so she can deal with her newborn nature. Then she could leave, just like that. Disappear. It sounded appealing, truly, but she needed to reconsider that just to make sure she didn't fail. Again.

"You're a roller-coaster of emotions now, Adelaide." A soft and quiet voice spoke suddenly next to her but she knew better than to be surprised. She could smell him from miles away, as she noticed. _There goes doing the serious thinking. Nice timing._

"Can't you be just a tad normal and get this small, very small hint that I don't even want to look at you right now?" Adelaide answered smoothly, not even sparing him a one look. But he sat beside her anyway – not close enough for her to move away but also not that far. As if he wanted to be a little closer than a normal person could be.

"I'm not the type to listen." he chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. "I'm more of the ordering around type."

"Oh, I see." Adelaide nodded sarcastically, trying her best not to spat at him once more. But then his wonderful scent filled her nostrils again, making her take a little too deep of a breath. "So, you think I can be your toy that you can throw around as much as you want?" Anger visible in her seemingly cold tone was quite... Disturbing. Her emotions did not match her beautiful face, as he noticed. Without the bruises and a look of pain, she was quite radiant. Hazel cascades fell down her back in perfect waves, rounding her petite shoulders. Her skin was flawless, aside from the bite marks he had left, of course, but still. He did wonder, however, what was before those crimson orbs of her. _Once again, green? Or maybe hazel, just like her hair?_

"No." He denied slowly, remembering to answer her question although he was sure it was purely rhetorical. "I don't think you're a toy of any kind. It's just that old habits die hard, you know."

The spark of curiosity he felt stir inside her was enough to make him crack a smile.

"And what might you mean by that, huh?" She asked unwillingly, sparing him a small, seemingly indifferent gaze.

Jasper smiled, arching a brow.

"Well, you're talking to the youngest Major in Confederate's Army." He chuckled, nearly pushing his chest forward proudly in a childish manner that did make her lips curl just a tad. "Major Jasper Whitlock at your service, m'am!"

Adelaide scrunched her nose briefly, arching a brow. _But that would be such a long time ago_ , she thought. She was still getting used to the fact that vampires did not age at all.

"Oh, is that so? Interesting." The girl mumbled, cocking her head ever so slightly, careful not to show him too much attention. "How old are you then?"

The simple question made his smile waver a little but the man still shrugged coolly, before giving her the answer she wanted.

"I was born in 1844, actually." Jasper pursed his lips, looking away from her face for a moment as if struggling to remember. "Not so long after, I've been re-born. Merely 19 years later."

Adelaide nodded quietly. What was his reason for saying all this? Was he trying to make some kind of connection between them? Well, that ship has already sailed – she was made from his venom. That was enough of his link to her.

But she also didn't want to seem rude, so she gently asked with her tone neutral.

"So how old were you when you _actually_ joined the army?"

The vampire sighed, shaking his head once more. The memories weren't too painful but he still did not want to dwell on them too hard. Only a few people knew this story, really, and that was truly by his choice.

"I was 17 back then, very charismatic and enchanting if you ask me. And bold, yes. Using my charisma I was able to jump a few steps further than older and more experienced soldiers." Jasper nodded slowly, his face looking as if he was deep in thought. He barely remembered the old times; too much time have already passed and he was a vampire for too long. Despite having the perfect memory, those little things from his human life were disappearing slowly. "And that was mostly why I was turned in the first place. Alongside the Civil War, there was also another one going on. In our, _vampire_ world. And I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The sudden sad note in his voice was clearly audible. It made Adelaide's heart crunch a little and she cleared her throat, trying her best to control her emotions.

"So you're saying that it's a story for another time and place?" Her vice was quiet but loud enough for him to hear, a doze of calm and steady attached to it.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to grew completely distant because of my gore stories." Jasper chuckled, shaking his head before looking back at her. She was calm, yes. She was thinking deeply, yes. Her emotions said nothing extremely important – maybe that she was quite sorry? But most of all, he did not feel the wrong kind of curiosity and the need to pry and it made him realese his breath in relief soundlessly.

"So you think I'm not being distant right now?" Ade asked with a snort, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I think you're growing on me." He admitted with a shrug and she rolled her eyes at his words. "Look, this shouldn't have happened. But it did anyway and there's no turning back now. You're one of us." Jasper muttered quietly, pursing his lips. He didn't know how to explain it to her so she wouldn't push him away even further. The man had already noticed how much she detested him. "You're a vampire now, Adelaide. It's not like I can just inject you with some magical cure and let you be human again."

The girl sighed quietly, crimson eyes avoiding his just as much as his golden orbs avoided hers.

"I know what I am and that there's no emergency exit for me. But, can I just ask you one question, Jasper?" With a slight nod of his head, he gave off his approval. "Why me? Why did you do it? Wasn't it obvious that I didn't just slip? That I wanted to fall off that roof?"

Her questions made his brows furrow. He did not know the answer himself, not just yet. When they went off hunting, it felt as if there was something going to happen yet he didn't know what. But after they were ready to go back, he suddenly could... _Feel_ her. Not her emotions, that wasn't something new to him anyway. But he could actually feel as if he was becoming one with her, something that has never happened to him before and he just... He just knew. He didn't have to see her to actually know how precious she was going to be to him, to them. He just _knew_.

"I needed to save you, Adelaide." Jasper's vice was quiet, eyes locked on his fingers as they fiddled with the hem of his sweater in a somewhat nervous manner. "You weren't supposed to die there and I didn't need to see into the future to know how much of a valuable person you'd become afterwards. The fact that you didn't die in instant was a sign, as well. And I didn't need to think twice. It was obvious to me that I needed to make you alive again, as ironic as it sounds."

The girl stayed quiet, red orbs scanning his profile carefully as if to see if he was actually lying. But when she noticed none of it, she just sighed quietly and got up to her feet.

For a second or two he thought he insulted her in some way but as soon as he lifted his gaze, he was met with a little less of cold than before.

"Thank you, then. For your explanation." Adelaide nodded at him, her posture straight, still wrapped in a white dress that was way too devastated after her hunt. But she looked beautiful anyway – like every vampire as a matter of fact. "I can't say I'll be able to forgive you but knowing your motives, I will try. Not my best, but you know." Ade shrugged briefly. "Maybe some day we can talk like this again, without me feeling like I just want to slap you or throw you against the nearest wall." She chuckled quietly, shaking her head before beginning to walk towards the place she thought would be the best to jump up and go straight to her room.

He was ready to get up as well but then he could feel something else coming from her emotions. Something new, something... Fresh. _Amusement._ What was that she found funny?

"But, Jasper?" Her eyes flickered with slight hint of playfulness as she looked over her shoulder at him, stiffing a chuckle. His eyes went up, meeting her gaze with a look of confusion. "My eyes were actually green."

And then she jumped up, landing gracefully on her balcony before he could even realize that he unwillingly voiced his previous thoughts, making him want to faceplant the ground in a very human-like manner.

―――――――――――――――

Warm water ran over her body, but she couldn't feel it all that much. She was indifferent to the temperature, as she noticed, and that didn't please her at all. Adelaide used to love her slow and long baths with lots of bubbles and strawberry candles thrown around. But come to think of it, there were some pros to this situation as well. She didn't have to care for warm sweaters or coats in the winter, she also didn't need shoes and uncomfortable socks. Actually, she did not need to feel uncomfortable with anything at all.

Smiling briefly, Adelaide wrapped a plush towel around her frame. Her hair was dripping with water but she didn't care much, she just put it up and picked some of the clothes that strangely were her size. Dressing up in a vampire speed – something that actually she found herself accustoming to quickly – she soon was laying on her bed, arms crossed under her head and eyes glued to the ceiling.

She needed to think this through. And there was a lot going through her head.

She wondered what would her life be like if she was still human. If someone else found her instead of Jasper and Edward. Would she still be alive or would she die there before they could do anything? The crescents on her body that were left there as a reminder of those painful few days were tingling slightly. Bringing one of her hands to her neck, she sighed briefly as her fingers traced the bite mark. If felt a little rough but it didn't stand out this much. She was aware that the same one was on her inner thigh and wrist, but she didn't not care about those too much. This one, however, felt a little bigger as if she had her skin pulled at in some ways. Was he struggling when he bit her? Was he trying his best not to drain her instead of injecting her with his venom? Adelaide cringed briefly, next thought coming to her mind but suddenly, she could not comprehend what was this she wanted to consider.

 _She was standing by a kitchen counter, smile plastered all over her soft lips. She was slicing some carrots, slowly as if scared to hurt herself. Her mind was calm, heart fluttering inside her chest as if she was anticipating something. Or, more like,_ someone _._

 _Putting the carrots on the frying pan, she turned to the pot so she could stir the soup briefly. It was one of his favorite dishes and Adelaide couldn't imagine Tuesdays to go without it, even though she didn't find anything special about it. It was just a dish, but Jasper was all over it as if it was some seafood prepared by an exquisite chief._

" _Ade, are you home?" A voice rang in her ears and she grinned briefly, rolling her eyes. As if anyone else aside from her could be here, really. But before she could answer, she heard some rustling behind her and soon enough a pair of arms wrapped around her petite waist._

" _Well, hello to you too, honey." She turned around, planting a small kiss against Jasper's lips gently. "How was work?"_

" _Don't ask." He sighed, returning the peck. "Those people are trying to drive me mad. They cannot do anything without showering me with millions of questions." His whiny tone reminded her of a child's and she chuckled, arching a brow._

" _Well, I thought you'd be used to someone driving you mad. After all, we've been married for quite some time now." With a grin she turned to stir the soup before pointing at the table. "Sit down, darling. You must be hungry."_

 _But Jasper just snorted quietly, taking the spoon out of her hand and pulled her close once more, his eyes humorous despite expression being way too suggestive._

" _All I'm hungry for is you, darlin'"_ Ah, that accent...

 _And with that, his lips crushed into hers in a not-so-chaste kiss. Before she could even react, he turned off the stove behind her and – with a small growl – pulled her up and sat down on the table, breaking the kiss just to move with his lips to her jaw, then neck, then..._

A gasp.

That's all she let out, pulling herself up on the bed with her eyes wide. Adelaide had to look around, just to see if she was still in her room or in that sunny kitchen in a house that felt familiar and strange at once. But the sensations were so real! It was as if she still could feel those warm pair of lips against her skin, fingers pulling off her apron, the smell of soup lingering in the air.

"What the hell was that?" Came out a whisper, her voice breaking as if she was ready to break down herself.

"Adelaide?" She heard a worried voice coming from the door, so she looked up, meeting Edward's confused gaze. "What have just happened?"

A few seconds of silence passed before she was able to answer.

"I have no idea." The girl muttered, the feelings of joy, love, desire still stirring inside of her. " _I have no clue._ "

And there was this... _Longing_.

She longed for something, _someone_ and that feeling surprised her the most.


	5. Expectations

**Hey there babes. What's up? I wrote this chapter in, like, an hour? I've never typed to fast in my entire life, seriously. I think I'm crazy, posting a chapter every day but let's see how it goes down from here. _Evil laughter. Lots of evil laughter._ **

**I hope you're gonna like it - not my best but whatever. I, myself, like it very much.**

 **XoXo**

 **Milky Chance "Blossom" - I highly recommend. Seriously.**

* * *

His eyes were closed, fingers clutching the bridge of his nose as if his head hurt. Jasper has been walking on this huge ball called Earth for such a long time, but this... _This_ wasn't something easy to wrap his thoughts around. He didn't even know how to call it – it was so unusual that a word that'd describe this thing, it probably didn't even stand in his vocabulary.

"Can someone explain this situation to me?" Adelaide's voice broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes went to meet Carlisle's, receiving this strong feeling of amusement and... Joy? Damn it, this was nothing to be happy about.

Edward snickered quietly, lips curled in a small smirk. _What is so funny, huh? Don't say anything, brother, or I swear..._

Carlisle tried to contain himself, or so it looked like that. It was a serious matter and damn it, Jasper should have noticed it coming sooner. He knew there was an explanation to this sudden protectiveness and ease he felt towards her, not mentioning the fact that it was the first human he changed after he decided to try the vegetarian diet. The fact that her blood appealed to him ever so slightly should be enough of a weird thing to him.

"I'm sure this is the thing I didn't get the chance to tell you about yet, my dear." The oldest vampire smiled gently in her direction, but she only responded with an uneasy look, leaning against the couch with her arms crossed. "It didn't seem as important."

"I'm listening _now._ " Was the only thing she said with an arched brow.

Carlisle sighed quietly and shot Jasper an uneasy look. He was visibly thinking how to put in words what he was about to say, but Jasper only shrugged. He was not going to drop a bomb on her. If the realization hit him hard, what was it going to do to her?

"You see, with vampires, finding a partner for life is quite hard." Carlisle began with a chuckle, looking at his wife briefly. "It's not that there's so little of us – it's just that not everyone can feel this pull towards the other one of us. A special pull, if I might add. And if they don't, they usually don't get together in fear of getting hurt one day if the person they love actually finds the one destined for them." Nodding his head at his wife once more, he took her hand gently. The feeling of love, it was so overwhelming that it almost hurt. Damn him and his gift. "You can think about it as if there was someone designed for you and for your needs."

His attention went quickly back to the girl and she was looking at him with such a confused gaze that he almost wanted to scream out the obvious. But that wasn't the best idea if he wanted her to understand.

"Okay, I get it. It's going to be some kind of a sex talk in a vampire style." Adelaide snorted, a nervous smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "So I guess you two did feel a pull like that. But what does it have to do with me and Jasper having those weird visions?" She asked, shaking her head. "There's nothing between us. And I'm pretty sure there will never be anything special."

 _Ouch._

Jasper arched a brow, crossing his arms in a defensive manner. The words had struck him a little too much than he expected, but he couldn't show it. Why was she so sure about what she was saying? Fine, maybe he _was_ a little messed up. And he _did_ change her against her will. But did that mean she was going to avoid him for eternity?

Carlisle arched a brow, stiffing a chuckle. Jasper wasn't sure if it was his reaction at her opinion or her words in general, but his father was growing way too amused by this situation.

"Well, Adelaide, someone smart once said that there's a fine line between love and hate. And it's easy to cross it without even knowing it." The man suggested quietly, leaning against the couch opposite the girl. "It's not a sexual education class. I'm just trying to tell you that there are magical things happening between you and my son, whether you like it or not."

"There's no line between me and Jasper." Once again, she spoke as if he wasn't here with a slight laugh escaping her lips as if she was trying to explain her point of view to a little child. _Amusement. Disbelief. A little bit of anger._ "Do you really think we could ever get together? I mean, yes, everything's possible but I do not date. I also do not fall in love at the first sight with some random guy that just happened to be..."

And that was it.

Jasper stood up, his fingers running through his hair as he looked at her with pitch-black eyes. Damn it, the sudden wave of anger at her amusement felt so wrong but what could he possibly do to stop it? She was stepping and jumping on something that was supposed to be quite natural. No matter if she wanted it or not.

"Damn it, Adelaide!" He hissed out, earning surprised looks from everyone gathered in the room. _Confusion. Surprise. Worry. Curiosity. More confusion that he could actually take._ He didn't even realize when Emmett and Rosalie came back from their hunt, now standing at the door. "We are _mates._ We were created for each other, we were meant to meet." Jasper growled out, finally getting a little bit of attention from her. "There is seriously nothing to be amused about. This is all coming together and maybe if you could just _shut up_ and got serious for a moment, without speaking as if I was miles away and it was right to step over everything Carlisle says, then you'd finally get a grip and understand the importance of this." The man spat out, gaining some sympathetic stares from Esme and Edward once more. _I don't need your sympathy, damn it._

"What is Jasper trying to say..." Edward cut in, seeing the shock on girl's face. "Is that this vision you've had before might have been somewhat connected to this."

"No, Edward." Jasper cut him off. "What I'm trying to say that I'm her goddamn mate and I think fate must be in some seriously mischievous mood because I seriously _can't_ imagine getting together with someone so immature and insensitive." The male spat out, his tone spiteful as he looked her up and down not noticing anything or anyone else, anger and a tad of hurt overwhelming him.

Adelaide stood up slowly, her eyes pitch black as well. She didn't give a damn anymore, and her anger kept growing by second as her eyes focused on Jasper.

But before she could say anything at all, all she was able to do was to watch his back as he stomped out of the room and went through the door, nearly shoving Emmett out of his way with just one look. Ade blinked a few times, the realization hitting her suddenly and she slumped back on the couch with a sigh and shame visible on her face.

"What did you do, _again_?" Rosalie huffed, moving towards the girl with an angry look in her eyes. "Explain yourself before I..."

"Rose." Emmett cut in, looking at his wife with a warning. He didn't want any more scenes, this wasn't some teary TV series. "Let's just go upstairs, okay? It's none of our business."

He didn't mind the hurt look that Rose gave him, because he could clearly see that the situation was bad. Way worse than the night Jasper carried the body through the door and then disappeared for a long while.

Rosalie looked at him once more, as if he was trying to bite off her arm, before rushing upstairs without sparing the girl another gaze. He soon followed her, shaking his head at his wife's behavior.

Adelaide, on the other hand, was sitting still, having her face hidden in her palms. Her emotions were all over the place, the fire in her throat burning harder than usual and all she could think about was the fact that she really overstepped a few moments before. Pursing her lips for a moment, she looked at Carlisle once more with an apologetic look before sighing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh." She mumbled, shaking her head. "But it's a lot to take in, you see."

"I know, sweetheart." Esme's voice cut the air and Ade licked her lips nervously. "We won't push anything at you, but those visions..." The woman cut off, looking at her husband.

"Those visions might be one of the symptoms. Your mind is aware of the fact that the person near you is the one for you and you're pushing each other away. You can try to fight it, my dear, but I can assure you there's no going back now." _No going back now, huh? Heard that before._ "I think you'll need to get used to the fact that your fate has already been chosen."

And with that, he smiled at her. But she didn't even try to return the smile this time. She just ran her fingers through her hair with a hum, focusing her eyes on a wall before her. That was surely a lot to take in.

―――――――――――――――

Around an hour have passed, and Jasper was nowhere to be found. Again. And Adelaide was sitting there, alone with a mind-reading Edward, left to her thoughts and feelings. He was sure Jasper was hurt but he didn't have to act like a child.

Edward looked at at the girl with a concerned look in his eyes, standing next to the door. Her fate? Chosen? More lie aggressively thrown at her. It wasn't fair that she couldn't even decide what to do with her life. But then again, who was he to say anything? He was just trying his best to leave her to her thoughts.

When Carlisle went off to work and Esme went upstairs to talk to Rosalie about her previous behavior, Edward finally took a seat next to Adelaide. She looked at him briefly, a small smile covering her lips before she decided to speak up.

"They are angry with me, right?" Ade shook her head, arching a brow. Edward only shrugged his arms, letting out a small sigh.

"No, they are not." He exclaimed, voice firm yet quiet. "Although Jasper is pretty... Down, if you ask me. But I get why you reacted this way – no fate should be left for others to decide about it, especially not for some ancient vampire magic or whatever you call it."

The girl nodded slowly but the fact that she could hurt him with her words made her feel as if she should just go there and drag him back here. Maybe explain. Maybe comfort. But she did none of those, because after what she heard it was kind of obvious that those weren't fully her own reactions.

"No, they are yours. You're not a bad person, Ade." Edward murmured at her thoughts with a slight smile planted on his lips. "You're just new. And I think your rebellious nature doesn't help at all, you know?"

"It's just that I barely know him, alright?" She whined quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest. "How am I supposed to get used to the fact that he is going to be my other half when I'm still bitter? Moreover, I'm not going to get into this arranged relationship only because some old freaking rule says so."

"I get you, trust me. More than you know." He chuckled, arching a brow. "But, hey, there's no rush. No obligation. You just need to think this through and then decide what do you want to do in the end."

Adelaide stared at him for a second or two before sparing him one more smile. He was trying so hard to comfort her and she did appreciate that, because since the moment she woke up, he was the only one present by her up his hand, she squeezed it gently before muttering a small 'thank you'.

None of them actually realized that there was someone staring at them for quite a while. Someone who suddenly dropped his plans to make the mends.

―――――――――――――――

A few days had passed without revelations or some stupid visions about Adelaide's human life together with her _mate._ The weather was going to be lovely for a few days and the Cullens decided that they can take up a trip to their cousins in Denali. Whatever that meant, Adelaide didn't want to go at all. She was not a part of this family anyway. She wasn't a Cullen, she was still a Wrath and that name suited her way more.

On the other hand, she knew she wasn't able to stay home alone. She was still new and even if Edward had been teaching her a thing or two, Ade knew that not being able to control her urges was a big obstacle.

However, she did grew fond of this peculiar family.

Esme treated her like she was her own daughter. She reminded Ade of her mother in a way – the smile, the caring look, the sweet, motherly touches. Esme never seemed tired of her, no matter how much of a troublemaker she was at the moment.

Carlisle, no matter how wise, was still a little distant. She didn't mind that much, though – there was time and place for everything. And it wasn't now, not when she was still someone new and not quite known.

Emmet and Rosalie... She liked the guy, but Rose was such a major bitch that Ade usually ended up growling at her in her mind. Really, she didn't even bother getting to know her and it seemed like this lil' shit also blocked Emmett from even getting a little closer to her. What was the point, she did not know. It wasn't like she was a threat, because – comparing to Rose – she was plain. Even as a vampire.

Edward... Edward was nice. And wise. He made her smile, laugh. He also contributed himself to teaching her how to play the piano, even though Adelaide thought his taste in music was boring as hell. She, herself, preferred something a little more up to date than Debussy. Lana Del Rey, Kaleo, Milky Chance... But other than that, he was there for her. Most of the time, actually, when he wasn't busy taking care of his own stuff. Teaching and guiding her became one of her priorities and it was good. He was a friend. One she nearly effortlessly made.

And there was, of course, Jasper. Her _mate._ Oh, how she hated the word! He was absent for a few hours after they argued and after that, he wasn't so keen on talking to her. Actually, he's been avoiding her all the time and it somewhat made her hurt a little. It was the link, though, she was sure. The urge to get closer to him becoming stronger day by day, the need to make him smile... But she wasn't ready for that. And he seemed to try and get rid of those strings that were put there against their will.

He was also one of the reasons why she didn't want to go with them on this trip. Carlisle and Esme were driving with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett together so it would mean that she was going with him. Adelaide didn't know if it's been planned beforehand, but she was sure that it wouldn't work out. They would kill each other. Probably.

That didn't mean, of course, that they didn't make her pack her stuff. She still didn't know who was the one who bought an entire closet for her, but it was exactly her size and style. So she packed a few clothes to the small bag, knowing she wouldn't need much more.

Feeling the familiar scent, she turned around briefly, looking at Edward with a raised brow. Of course, he had heard everything she thought about.

"What now, grandpa?" She grinned playfully, zipping the bag with one swift move before standing straight with her hands on her hips.

"Don't pout." He grinned at her as well, arching a brow. "It's not attractive on women like you."

Well, that was something.

"Women like me? And that means what, if I may ask?" Ade huffed playfully, taking up her bag and hanging it over her shoulders. Edward, however, only laughed at her. It happened awfully often.

"Come on, let's go. Esme and Carlisle are waiting in my car, Emmett and Rosalie already took off." He looked at her with an amused look, before pointing towards the entrance. "And Jasper's waiting. He's quite moody, so you better go now."

Adelaide sighed briefly. Her brows furrowed and she was about to say something about Jasper being free to get the hell away from her but she eventually gave up. There was no point. And there was a long ride waiting for her.

She went downstairs, speeding towards the car. Edward was right behind her and when she was about to open the car's door, he gripped her hand gently. She looked at him with a questioning look but before she could even open her mouth, he brought his other hand up and ruffled her hair.

"Stay nice, Ade. Remember that Esme would be downright mad if you killed her son, okay?"

And with that he just grinned at her, letting go of her hand before walking towards his own car. She stood there for a few more seconds, a mix of confusion and amusement, before sitting inside the vehicle and closing the door behind her.

She could feel Jasper tense a little but she didn't care. She wasn't going to ruin her good humor.

And with that, they drove away, wordlessly.

With tension nearly visible in the air.


	6. Blossoming

**Hey, hi and hello.**

 **Okay, so, it's been around a week. But I had so much work and stress and this is all I could come up with. It's sweet, though, so before you say anything, stop - I'm a hopeless romantic.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XoXo**

 **Nothing But Thieves "Honey Whiskey" - play it. Like, _now_.**

* * *

 _If you're having girl problems,  
_ _I feel bad for you son.  
_ _I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one...*_

They've been driving for almost an hour, without a word. Ade would steal a glance at him from time to time, and so was he, but that would be all. At least, until this one, particular song came on.

"Oh, come on Jasper." She groaned loudly, her head falling against the headrest. "Are you serious?"

"What?" He snorted loudly, looking at her with an arched brow. Disgust. But there was a lot of sudden amusement. With a hesitant note to it. "You don't like this song?"

" _Don't like it?_ " The girl looked over at him, the silence that previously took over the car suddenly long forgotten. "More like, you have terrible music taste."

Her nose was scrunched lightly, brow raised in a challenging manner. She was serious about this one. It was so weird to think that Jasper would actually... _Jam_ to this? Okay, fine, maybe she didn't get the chance to know him that much yet but _damn_.

Jasper looked at her with an arched brow, lips breaking into a small, boyish grin. She hadn't seen this smile since the day they were talking in Esme's garden and it was... quite nice, actually. As If all this mating stuff didn't matter much anymore. That didn't mean, of course, that she wasn't pissed off at him.

"Look, say whatever you want, but I like this song's vibe." He scoffed, turning the volume a little up.

 _Like broken glass under my feet,  
_ _I can lose my mind in the sea.  
_ _Looking for prize but I don't want blood,  
_ _All I wanna drink that are drink the flood...*_

The girl groaned loudly, her hand reaching out to turn the volume back down before she could feel a slap against her fingers.

"What the hell?" Ade looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, watching him squint his own.

"It's my radio. I can listen to whatever I want to."

"But I'm here, too!"

"And?"

"And I'm so gonna change your poor music taste, you'll see!" She scoffed, pushing his hand out the way and unplugged his phone from the radio, replacing it with her own with a look that didn't even suggest there was a "no".

Jasper growled quietly, the sound only making her grin deviously, as she kept searching for a song suitable for the long ride to Cullen's friends.

He was looking at her all the time, shaking his head lightly. What the hell was she thinking? What was she doing? But, on the other hand, it was their first interaction in a quite long time. For a second or two, he felt as if their stupid and pointless bickering had broken some ice. It was nice seeing her smile at him even though it was purely his choice not to make the mends before. But in a small car, with a long way ahead of them, it was easy to predict that they were going to talk at some point. And for the first time... It felt okay. It felt nice. And he knew that this small argument was enough to lit up her mood as well.

"Oh!" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. "This is so, so good. I'm sure you're gonna love it."

 _Open Sesame. (We've places to go)  
We've people to see. (Let's put 'em on hold)  
There's all sorts of shapes, that I bet you can make...  
When you want to escape say the word.**_

Well, for starters, he had no goddamn idea who was the artist. He couldn't deny, however, that the song had a strange, chilling vibe to it and before he knew it, he was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Who's this?" Jasper looked over at her once more with a curious look in his eyes. Her grin got even wider at the sight of his interest and she shrugged, puckering her lips a little as she did so.

"The Arctic Monkeys." Ade shook her head, her grin suddenly dropping just a tad. "Used to be my favorite band ever. I loved listening to their music with my moth-" Cutting off suddenly, she sighed. He could see the pained look on her face and the vampire cleared his throat quietly, reaching out to tap his fingers against the girl's knee lightly.

"They sound good." He mused, nodding his head a few times. Sadness. Emptiness. Loss. "But do you mind switching it? I can see this song bothers you a little." _A lot, actually..._

"No, it's okay." Ade threw yet another glance at him, shaking her head. She didn't feel okay at all, but she was in no place to be throwing her bad mood at him. "I need to get used to the fact that my old life isn't going to come back."

Jasper nodded quietly, his lips pursing for a second before he let out a sigh. Maybe this was the right moment. Maybe she would finally pour it out.

"Tell me about _them_ , Adelaide." He muttered under his breath, not daring to look at the girl sitting next to him. Shock. Pain. Loss. Pain. Pain. Pain. He didn't even know if those were her feelings anymore."About your previous life."

God damn it. He was such a fool. Why would he ask such a question? He could only see her face scrunch as she turned her head away from him. So much for talking, huh? He should've known that the wounds were still fresh and ripping them open wasn't such a good idea.

The next few minutes passed by in the rhythm of some other songs he couldn't recognize. But Jasper didn't care about the music anymore. He wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to apologize so badly but with the roller-coaster of her feelings it was wiser to stay quiet. And then, just then, he felt the pain growing a little less... Dominant.

"They were all good people." He heard a faint whisper, so faint that he human ear wouldn't hear. His surprised yet soothing eyes locked themselves on the side of her face that seemed to relax every now and then. He decided not to mess with her emotions. It wouldn't help at all since he knew that going through it all by herself was the only way she was able to overcome the emptiness. And replace it. With joy, maybe? But that wouldn't come around soon.

"Mom, Elizabeth." Adelaide continued in the same quiet tone, motionless. "She was the kindest woman on Earth. She was a lot like Esme, you know – caring, sweet, helpful... Warm."

Her voice quivered a little but she moved just a tad, looking at the road in front of them. He didn't care about driving with his eyes focused on her, however – he knew he would be able to control the situation no matter what. But he averted his eyes, knowing it was anything but encouraging.

"Really?" He asked in a low voice, smiling gently. "I guess you got your looks from her?"

The girl chuckled quietly, rolling her eyes. This guy was truly something.

"Yes. I'm a lot like her, but she was the most beautiful woman walking on this Earth." Ade nodded, her eyes going a little too dry for her liking. Her throat clenched and she could feel the venom watering her mouth and she swallowed thickly. So this is how vampires cried? How unexpected.

Jasper shook his head lightly, one hand on the wheel while he reached the other one out, squeezed her knee in a somewhat comforting manner. She didn't even flinch.

"What about your father, then, Adelaide?" The vampire murmured, his grip tightening lightly. "What was he like?"

Ade sighed heavily, pursing her lips in seemingly deep thought. What made her open up about her family, she didn't know. It still hurt like hell. It felt like the stitches she managed to put over her wounded heart were breaking slowly but... But maybe it was good? Maybe she didn't need stitches? Maybe she needed the pain to pour out before she tried to mend her heart once more? The realization hit her with a surprise but what was more surprising was the fact that Jasper seemed to let her feel it all. He didn't mess with her emotions, he just let her be. He let her hurt, because if she didn't hurt, remembering all this would be pointless.

Adelaide took a deep breath, beginning to speak again.

"My father, Andrew. He was amazing, too." She smiled gently at the fond memory. "While my mom was a little too strict, he was the one to leave one or two windows open for me to slip through every single time I was coming back from a party. Or a date." Ade chuckled sadly, shaking her head. "I've learned how to be confident and self-reliant through his words and actions. He taught me how to be responsible and cautious, but also how to respect everyone and everything around me. We shared a lot of secrets, since he was the one to get my point of view. He was just as crazy as me."

Jasper had been staring at her for around a few minutes now but she didn't care much. So many memories flew through her head, even though they were a little clouded. But it was good. It was good to remember.

"And there was..." She gulped down another wave of venom, blinking her eyes rapidly. "My brother was twelve. He was such a big boy, though! He would always come up to me when I felt bad and talk. Just like that. About school stuff, games, books... He was such a book worm, you wouldn't believe."

Her voice wavered once more and she brought her hand up, rubbing her forehead as if those memories were giving her a headache.

"I'm sorry, Adelaide." Jasper muttered, frowning a little. "I didn't mean for you to feel bad. I just thought..."

"No, it's alright." And it was, in a way. She needed to open up to someone, say it out loud. Edward knew this story already, her mind was like an open book after all and she thought about her parents quite a lot. He didn't push her to do or say anything. "Better it's you than anyone else. We're supposed to be close, right?"

Her tone was gentle, her voice shaky. And that stirred some feelings inside him and made him pull over the first spot he caught.

With vampire speed, he got out of the car; her surprised gasp quite loud as he pulled her out of the car as well, only to wrap his arms around her. Pain. Relief. Pain. Emptiness. Relief. Shock. Relief. Relief. Relief...

Adelaide didn't even breathe at this point. His arms wrapped around her frail body tightly, his chin pressed against the top of her head. It made her feel strangely secure, although she was so surprised that if her heart could still beat inside her chest, it would probably fly away this exact second. But she wrapped her arms around him shakily in the end, licking her lips in a nervous manner as she leaned against his masculine body.

And that stirred so many feelings inside her that she wasn't even sure if they were hers only.

―――――――――――――――

The rest of the ride went by in a quiet atmosphere and more of the songs she loved. And feelings she didn't understand at all, actually. It was anything but awkward and that hit her the most, although there was also a pleasant feeling going on, something she couldn't quite name. Instead of awkwardness, there was so much warmth and care that she nearly couldn't comprehend what was happening. She was sure he could feel those, too, and that just made her smile gently. Maybe there was hope for them, after all?

When they arrived to the beautiful house of Cullens' friends, she could see they were the last ones to go. Everyone else was sitting somewhere inside, chatting happily about their lives and that just made her sigh quietly.

"What's wrong?" Was Jasper's immediate question and Ade shrugged briefly, showing off a small smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Jazz." She chuckled, the nickname rolling off her tongue naturally – as if she's been calling him that her entire life. It struck him for a moment but he smiled back after a second, getting out of the car. "It's just that..."

But as soon as she began, she was suddenly cut off.

"Well, well, well... Who do we have here?"

Adelaide looked around, eyes blinking as they landed on a small figure who was now leaning against the door frame with a grin. She looked like a... Pixie? Yes, that was the word she was looking for. Her hair was cut short, her eyes radiant and face... Oh, God. Was she beautiful. Dressed in skin-tight jeans and a white blouse, Adelaide had nothing on the other woman despite being not so bad herself.

"Hello to you, too, Alice." Before she could say anything, Jasper chuckled, his face visibly lighting up. And, much to girl's surprise, she didn't like it one bit.

As he was speaking, Alice girl walked over to them happily, grace filling every single move she's made. Her eyes golden were focused on Ade, smile growing bigger by the second. Who was she? What was going on?

"Adelaide, right? You're much more beautiful in person." Alice giggled lightly, cocking her head to the side. "I can see we're going to become great friends in the future!"

Throwing Jasper a questioning look, Ade stretched out a hand.

"I'm pretty sure you're the beautiful one here, Alice." She smiled, but before she could say anything else, the woman took her hand and pulled Ade in for a tight hug that left her nearly breathless. _So much strength in such fragile body? Damn it._

"Alice, come on! Stop trying to attack her."

"Edward, stop it. You know I'm just happy Jasper's finally found his mate."

Jasper cleared his throat, throwing the girl a warning look. It didn't seem to budge her, though, as she took a step back from Ade and crossed her arms over her chest.

Edward chuckled, however, stepping closer to the girl and ruffled her hair.

"I see you didn't kill each other? That's a good start." He scoffed and Ade growled at him playfully, looking over at Jasper shyly. "Come on, Ade. Let's get you to meet the crazy side of the family."

And before she could even reply, there was a choir of displeased voiced coming from all around.

But she only grinned, looking over at Jasper who managed to get all their luggage.

It was going to be fun few days.

* * *

* 99 Problems by Hugo

** Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You by Arctic Monkeys


	7. Family ties

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

 **It's been a while but so many things happened in my life that I didn't have time to even eat properly, not to mention write. That's why this chapter is so messed up I just wanna cry. But I promised to update often, so here I go. Let's get this party started, darlings.**

 **XoXo**

 **"Dark Side" by Bishop Briggs. Do it. Now.**

 **Oh, and thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot to me knowing that you find time to leave your opinion here.**

* * *

Adelaide was quite surprised by the warm welcome everyone gave her and Jasper could sense it. Fine, maybe he was hovering a little too much but he was just trying to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable with anyone. Especially Alice, since her and Jasper's history was... Fierce. Or more like, the end of it. For past few years after Bella fully joined the coven, their relations were tumbling down. Slowly, yes, but the moment Alice saw him become one with someone else – there was nothing to prevent her from leaving. He knew that her visions weren't hundred percent reliable, but for his own, selfish reasons he let her go. He wanted to be happy and that didn't involve having his life planned out beforehand. And he wasn't happy for a long, long time now.

Looking over at Adelaide, he smiled briefly. She finally got around to meet Bella and Nessie – which was good. He understood that Edward couldn't put his daughter's life at any kind of risk but it was nice to see Ade getting used to the partly-human smell. She was such a quick learner that he couldn't help but be proud of her. Very, very proud.

However, he couldn't see why would Eleazar hover as well, like a child curious about some kinds of reactions. Jasper was sure that Edward couldn't comprehend this either – it seemed as if the vampire was blocking him.

"So, Adelaide. How are things going for you? Do you find it hard to accustom to our way of living?" Bella's voice cut through air, a little sting of jealousy coming through her body. What was this about? He couldn't determine it, it was quickly covered with other emotions – a little more delightful.

"It's hard." Ade nodded lightly, however her smile couldn't pass by unnoticed. "But everyone is helping me get used to this new life. I'm sure it's going to get easier and easier now."

Bella said nothing – a pang of jealousy once again cutting through her emotions and Jasper arched his brow.

Then Jasper realised something. Of course. She was just a little jealous because even though she was on her death bed, Edward was still hesitant. And he turned Adelaide just like that – even though he wasn't even related to her. A short scoff escaped his lips at the realization and Edward looked at him with a warning but Jasper only shook his head in return.

"We've been here for a few hours now, Tanya, and you still didn't tell us why you summoned our family." Carlisle interrupted the conversation suddenly, seeing the tension getting heavier and heavier.

There was an awkward pause. Jasper frowned briefly, feeling the worry and wariness coming from all the members of the Denali coven and he cocked his head to the side briefly. Adelaide looked up at him, her orange eyes curious as to what made him react this way.

Tanya cleared her throat briefly a short moment after and stood up, pursing her lips. When they called Cullens up, it was obvious that it wasn't just so they could come over for some kind of a family reunion. Or to pick up Bella and Renesmee, who seemed confused about what is going on.

"Look, I know we shouldn't be asking for this kind of a favour but we did help you out those few years ago." The blonde crossed her arms over her stomach and sighed, shaking her head. "I know I shouldn't have brought it up but we need as much help as we can get."

"Okay, but what is going on?" Jasper asked in an uncertain tone, moving even closer to Adelaide – as if to protect her from the knowledge. She looked at him once more, this time with a small smile and shook her head, as if trying to shake him off.

"You see, we might have gotten ourselves into a small mess." Kate answered before they could even blink. Ade could see confusion and horror entering each and every face but before someone else could say anything, the blonde continued. "You do know how much of a grudge we hold against the Volturi. And we're afraid that our hatred is being used against them by the Romanians."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kate?" Edward murmured through gritted teeth, pulling his daughter against him. "What did you do?"

Garrett took Kate's hand, as if trying to shield her from the anger.

"We just..." Tanya took a deep breath, shaking her head. "We didn't say anything yet, but if we say no, our fate has been sealed. They are building their empire as we speak – a newborn army, leaving talented ones alive only."

Carlisle hissed quietly, pursing his lips and took Esme's hand, shaking his head.

"It's... How did this happen? How are you involved in this, Tanya?" Carlisle's words seem to hand in the air once they were spoken.

"We were given a choice. Built a newborn army containing only talented ones – which would be easy, since Eleazar can sense them..." After a short pause, she added quickly. "Or burn, along with everyone you have ever met."

―――――――――――――――

Adelaide was confused. She knew about the Romanians' grudge against the ruling family but it didn't get to her how much of a mess it would be. Her brows were furrowed, lips pursed and she shook her head. It was unbelievable. She was a vampire for less than a month and things have already tumbled down the hill. She was so goddamn scared she didn't even know it was possible. Probably like the rest of the Cullen family who were scattered around the house in hope of processing those numbing facts.

Damn, she needed to get out of here but there was nowhere to go with most of the Denali coven hunting in the woods. She wouldn't want to bump into any of them.

With her legs crossed, she kept flipping pages of one of the books found in her... Their room. Yes, their. Someone smart enough thought it would be amazing if she and Jasper shared a room, as if she couldn't be put there with one of the girls. Thank God they didn't need to sleep at all – this bed was of no use at all and that was fine by her. However, if the circumstances were different...

No, it would _not_ be enjoyable in any way. She never liked to sleep with anyone, Ade loved having space. And that didn't change at all.

Her musings were suddenly interrupted by someone knocking. She could briefly smell Eleazar and she murmured a small "open" before he appeared in front of her, sitting in a small chair near the fancy, old-fashioned desk.

"Are you busy right now, Adelaide?" The man asked with a small smile, pointing at the book placed on her crossed legs.

"No, it's fine." Ade smiled back, arching a brow. "What's up?"

Eleazar cocked his head to the side with the same smile, reaching out a hand. She looked at it with small dose of confusion and curiosity before she could suddenly feel Edward appear in her room as well.

"Oh, nothing." The man answered and, before she could even comment on Edward's shocked expression, Eleazar spoke once more. "I want you to touch me, Adelaide."

And then there was silence. The girl stared at him with her mouth open, blinking once. Then twice. Then thrice. What the-

"What is the meaning of this?" Adelaide stuttered, pulling her hands behind her back as if trying to prevent herself from reaching out as well. Before Eleazar could answer, Edward cut in, sitting beside her with a shocked face.

"Do it, Adelaide. There is something Eleazar wants to see and I'm pretty curious as well." He replied with a surprised note in his tone, cocking his head to the side. "Well, damn it. Is this what you've been hiding from me Eleazar?"

"What the hell are you talking about, you two?" Ade choked out, knowing there was something big going on but stood up anyway, taking Eleazar's hand.

"Just calm yourself down, Ade." Edward sighed impatiently. "Now, focus. Focus on the touch. You remembered what I told you about Eleazar's power, right?" And when she nodded, her hand still in Carmen's mate, he continued. "Adelaide, I need you to focus. Imagine... Imagine touching his gift through his hand, Ade. Imagine the need to possess it. Do it, now."

His voice was calm yet with a little strain to it – as if he was trying his best not to scare her. But it was so, so weird and Ade didn't understand anything at all. Was this some kind of a joke?

But then... Then she felt it. The sudden need to prove herself, the need to take something... Someone... Anything, actually.

And then it happened.

The need suddenly disappeared, replaced with a warmth and... power. It was like lighting up a flashbulb. Her breath grew faster, fingers clenching against Eleazar's hand and before she could even blink, she could _feel_ it.

Her senses got heightened, like there was yet another one for the collection. Something unusual, something that didn't belong in her brain but at the same time couldn't be replaced. It felt like lighting up a cigarette after a few days of nicotine hunger.

"Oh, shit." She muttered under her breath, suddenly sensing everyone around the room with such force that if she was human, it would probably knock her off. It felt as if the talented vampires scattered around the house were just files in her brain – she knew everything about their gifts. She could sense them so well that it was nearly like seeing a huge explanation before her eyes painted in red.

"Damn it, Adelaide." Edward was so overwhelmed that he could only look at Jasper who was now standing at the door. "I haven't seen anything like this before."

Adelaide blinked a few times, her eyes meeting Jasper's and she suddenly felt... _Proud_. As if she wanted to say that she was worth of his look. And, much to her surprise, he was staring at her with such a wide smile that it nearly took her a few moments to remember how to breathe.

He could sense her emotions and it almost took all of his willpower not to wrap his arms around her. Instead, he walked closer and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She seemed to take the hint and grinned, happier than ever. Jasper could feel a small, uncomfortable pull at his insides but then her eyes widened slowly. He knew she could sense it. He was so, so proud of her. Sudden joy and excitement overwhelmed him and when she smiled even wider... Damn.

In that moment, they both felt as if there was never going to be the need to pull away. That is, until Edward cleared his throat and they both jumped away as if there was something burning between them.

"Adelaide, that's just... Amazing." The vampire breathed out and shook his head. "Gift possession is amazing just by itself but what you can do... It's just unbelievable."

Adelaide shook her head as well, hazel locks falling all over her face. She was so surprised that it nearly made her head hurt – as if it was possible, anyway. She couldn't comprehend what was happening at that moment but it took all of her willpower not to jump around as a crazy person.

She just looked at Jasper with an arched brow.

"Well, at least now I can torment him in more ways than anyone else."

Jasper scoffed at that and reached out to tousle her hair. She chuckled and tried to move away but it only resulted in his hand grazing her cheek briefly. Yet enough to send sparks all over her skin.

She was positive he felt it too but she looked away, a little confused. What was this? Was this because she could now possess his gift and everything was so... Heightened? She could _feel_ he was proud of her, as if it was her own emotion.

"Ade, _please_ , as if there was anything about you that could torment him." They all heard a voice coming from the floor below. _Emmett's commentary was worth life. Not._

She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, snorting quietly. Edward rolled his eyes and motioned at the door, arching a brow.

"Come on, let's see what else you can amaze us with."

―――――――――――――――

Between the trees, there was someone watching the Denali house with a curious gaze. They were hoping those stupid vegetarian vampires did their job properly and the Cullens will do what they're asked. There was no time to mess around and observations couldn't last forever, especially when the war was so close, the tension so thick that anyone could cut it up with a knife. The person knew that this stupid attachment to Denali coven would only be used as an advantage. After all, _family_ ties are the strongest ones, right?

The person chuckled soundlessly, their back pressed against some tree that seemed easy to blend into before they backed away slowly.

There was time and place for everything.

And it was going to be soon.


	8. Lightning

**Hi there, sweets!**

 **It's been such a long time, I know! But I had so much on my mind that I barely had the time to put those few words for this chapter. I'm pretty pleased with it, actually. I hope you're going to like it as much as I do!**

 **Paint It Black by Hidden Citizens. I'm in love.**

* * *

Few days went by quickly and Jasper couldn't deny the fact that Adelaide was getting closer and closer to him. Was it because of the constant need of her to gain his power so they could have some kind of a wordless conversation, or was it because she just felt safe around him – he did not know. But it was good. It was better than good, actually, and he could not complain.

And today, it was actually the first time they went hunting together. It didn't feel like an obligation anymore, to have more people around them when they went out. It wasn't awkward or weird. It was pleasant, actually, especially because Adelaide was a lot different than Alice. With her quiet personality and lack of the constant need to talk it was peaceful. It felt good. And, for the first time, he could finally feel the connection to him inside of her heart sharpen.

Edward once told him that after events of the night when she discovered her gift, Adelaide kept circling Jasper like a magnet. She clung to him ever so often, and he couldn't say no to her. The need to protect his mate was nearly overwhelming and he had never thought he could feel this way. And it was by no means strange.

Jasper smiled briefly, looking up at the woman next to him. She was wearing a white, puffy sweater that seemed to be a few sizes too big and plain, black leggings who were hugging her legs like a second skin. With her feet tucked in high Martens boots, she looked anything but delicate but so approachable at the same time it made his insides curl. She looked, as teenagers would say these days, hot as hell.

"What?" She grinned at him, arching a brow. He shrugged briefly, shaking his head. What was he supposed to tell her? That he kept ogling at her like some stupid teenager? Hell no.

"I was just thinking." Jasper scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Don't let things inside your head, kiddo."

Adelaide scoffed and shoved him by his shoulder, puffing her lips. Things seemed to be easier now, since they started to actually communicate. She figured out that her depression and anxiety were bound to the fact that she lacked one of her senses, as she liked to call her power. She was like a nicotine addict, actually, because the moment she could get a hit of anything – whether it was Jasper's power, or Eleazar's, or Bella's – she felt calm and relaxed. Like everything was fine.

However, the thing that worried her didn't disappear completely. The visions were still there and there was no way to stop them. She thought that maybe if she got closer to Jasper, they would stop, but no way in hell that helped. Even more – it was getting worse as the visions became more and more... _Mature in content_. If she'd still be human, she would probably groan and blush at the thought alone. What was worse, though, was the fact that Jasper was watching them alongside her since he began getting those visions at the same time.

With the upcoming war, that should probably be put on delay. But, _damn._

Yes, the war. It was something she wished she could be left out of, but she was suddenly feeling like she had to help the family that gave her everything she had. The love, the home, the warmth – she wanted to repay for that and maybe, just maybe never leave. Stay and just be... A Cullen? A _Hale? A Whitlock?_

"What the-!" A gasp escaped her mouth as she was suddenly pulled up, Jasper's fingers clinging to her marble skin under the sweater she wore. Her lips parted and she looked down, suddenly aware that if he hadn't helped her, she would've probably roll down the side of the mountain. "Oh. Thanks, Jazz."

The man snickered, putting her down on more stable ground but his hands... Well, it seemed like he wasn't planning on putting them away.

"Who would've thought that a vampire could be as close as you to actually rolling down the side of the mountain?" His voice was warm and he arched a brow, looking down at her. Adelaide huffed loudly, taking a step back before crossing her arms.

"Shut up, I was thinking and you rudely interrupted me." No way in hell was she admitting that he helped her.

"Oh, really?" Jasper snorted, tapping his finger against his chin. "Because that looked like you could use a little help. I mean, if you wanted this adorable sweater to change colors, you could just ask Alice to get you another."

But before he could say another word, she clasped a hand over his mouth with her eyes round and big. Something's off – she mouthed soundlessly and watched him still. She wasn't mistaken, she could _feel_ it. Those tingles in her spine, her senses nearly reaching out to grasp upon this one, particular who was now by her left. A few miles. Far enough for Jasper to don't feel the person's emotions and close enough for Ade to actually sense them.

Before saying another word, she sprung into a run – Jasper following closely. Her legs were shorter but she was strong as hell, so soon enough he was far behind her. That was not what he had expected but he chose not to say anything in fear it was important.

It wasn't long before he heard a loud thump and a growl as his mate jumped over someone wrapped in a dark coat. His breath hitched as he watched Adelaide grab the vampire by their throat, causing the hood of the coat to fall off as soon as she pressed the person against the tree.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you spying on us." She growled quietly, the sound nearly animalistic and it was the first time Jasper saw someone actually intimidated by the small, petite girl. But she picked a horribly wrong target.

"Adelaide, let him go." Jasper coaxed gently, putting a hand over her own clasped around the vampire's throat. "It's a Volturi member."

―――――――――――――――

"So, you're coming here in hope to get us involved in a war against Romanians, trying to make us your spies in exchange for harmless escape during the battle?" Adelaide scoffed, crossing arms over her chest. "That makes no sense at all, really"

Jasper sighed, and dropped down on the couch next to Edward. Damn it, was it ever going to be okay? It wasn't a long time since they had to fight for the safety of their family. Back then, he was sure there was no need to be afraid, since the evidence they've got seemed to be enough. But now there were other sides than just them and the Volturi Kings. Not they've got caught in the middle with no escape because no matter who'd win, there would always be something in the way.

The Volturi member who's name was Anthon watched the entire coven with curiosity. Jasper could sense there were no lies behind his words but this vampire was just someone they chose to send. Cullens could never know what Aro's intentions were as long as he was away.

"We need to think this through, Anthon." Carlisle spoke in their behalf, shooting a cautious look at Esme. Jasper could feel his slight fear, but it was probably linked to the fact that the entire family was torn between two decisions that could change everything. "We wish not to make any hasty and on-spot decisions if that is okay with you and your Masters."

Anthon only nodded briefly and stood up – the coat flowing around his cautious body in a manner that made Adelaide shudder. A small mumble of "you have two days" disturbed the air before the man in black disappeared completely from their sight.

Adelaide said nothing. She just stood up without a word, the sudden need to lay down despite being a vampire nearly overwhelmed her. Quietly walking upstairs in human pace, she tried to sort it out in her head once and for all. It seemed as if bad luck hadn't leg go of her just yet. Why there's always an upcoming threat whenever she calls someone her family? Why can't she just get a grip and direct all the threats towards herself? She just wished she could turn back time. A month, maybe two. Maybe three.

Her lips curled into a scowl as she approached the bathroom, taking her clothes off one by one and dropping them on the floor with every step she took. If she was human, she'd probably have her head pounding but since she was a vampire, the only things pounding were the thoughts invading her mind.

She stepped into the shower, her pale skin covered in warm water in less than a few seconds. Her fingers wandered over her body, which slowly began to relax. The sound of water dripping slightly gripping her attention as she tilted her head back.

 _Warm hands wandered around her hips, waist and ribcage as she felt the cold wall of the shower pressed against her back. The temperature wasn't so different from the one her body held but she couldn't care less as soft lips trailed alongside her neck, gentle nips making her shudder. Her own fingers kept themselves locked in soft locks and she heard a moan escaping her mouth once she could feel a hardened length pressing against her inner thigh. There was no talking. There was no second thoughts. She was so ready for him right now that the moment his fingers tweaked the hard nipple of hers, Adelaide put her hands over Jasper's shoulders and jumped, legs wrapping around his waist._

 _"Jasper, God damn it! Stop teasing me!" A soft whimper escaped her plush lips as he held her up with one of his arms, his mouth abandoning her neck only to drop against the bud he so mercilessly played the second before._

 _"You know what I want to hear, Ade." The soft murmur was closer to a purr than to an actual voice and the girl breathed out suddenly, oxygen suddenly needed more than ever. "Say it, and you'll get it."_

 _"Please, please, just please." The girl panted out, his ministrations making her go crazy once he bucked his hips against her own._ Close, closer, yet still not close enough.

 _"What was that again?" He purred, eyes lifting to lock with her own and she growled, pulling him in for another kiss. Her breasts pressed against his hard and toned chest, lips and tongues dancing wildly. It took everything of her to pull away and lean against his ear. Her voice was husky, full with desire that kept taking over her body. She breathed out his name, the word nearly like an anthem full of the pent up tension she felt for past few days. Ade didn't know whether this was what broke him, or the fact that she couldn't help grinding against him like a cat in heat._ Finally _, she thought, as he hastily positioned himself against her entrance before pushing his hard length inside in one go, a hiss escaping his lips that soon found themselves over the small spot that was the sweetest to kiss. Ade leaned her head back, long groans escaping her lips as he kept going and going, harder with each thrust not even once interrupted by still-flowing water._

 _"You're mine, Adelaide. You're_ fucking _mine." And with those words, breathed out with urgency that nearly sent her over the edge, he pierced his teeth through the small of her neck in a mating bite that was going to stay there forever._

She gasped loudly, warm water long gone and she quickly turned it off. With vampire speed, she grabbed a towel and nearly jumped out of the shower before wrapping the cloth around herself hastily. She knew it was going to happen eventually. Visions came only when her mind was distracted enough but this one was so intense and felt so real that Ade had a hard time believing it wasn't real.

Especially when she pushed the door open and walked to her room, nearly bumping into this one particular vampire she wished was far away.

Jasper's chest was rising and falling sharply, his eyes full of something she didn't want to name at this point. He was just staring down at her, lips parted and golden orbs following every single drop of water rolling down her pale body. She couldn't help but stare back, lips pressed together in a manner that, as she was hoping, would stop her from doing anything stupid. But the scent... This familiar, angelic scent made her toes curl and eyes close. The need to touch him, to feel him was so overwhelming that her seemingly steady legs began to shake underneath her. Her hands stopped listening, connection between them and her brain long gone as she reached out in hope to trace those perfectly shaped cheekbones; his soft skin would probably send sparks all over her body once again, but to hell with it. She wanted it. She needed it. She nearly begged for it, for him to lean in and kiss her skin anywhere.

Before she gave in, however, he was suddenly long gone.

The only thing reminding her that he was actually here were those golden orbs she could still feel on her barely covered body.

And then the realization hit her, as she was standing wrapped in her towel in the middle of _their_ room.

There was no backing away from this. There was no letting it change.

She was Jasper's mate, someone destined to be with him all along and there were no coincidences here. The pull was so strong that even the thought of breaking the link made her cold heart hurt so much she could barely breathe though the oxygen was never needed in the first place.

She was designed perfectly for him. And he was designed for her. There was no denying it anymore. And if that was what getting hit by a lightning felt like, she was all up for it.

* * *

 _Thank you for reviewing Chapter 6: Family Ties!_


End file.
